poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Olie's Adventures Series
So Sit Down, Grab Some Popcorn, Rolie-O's, Coke, Candy, Lollipops, Hot Dogs, Cotton Candy, Pretzels, Nachos, Smoothies, ICEEs, Cheese Pizzas, Frozen Drinks and enjoy the movies as Olie Polie and his friends go into new worlds outside of the studios and Polieville where they will meet new friends, battle bitter enemies, and save the world at the same time. Members Olie Polie (founder/leader) Zowie Polie Percy Polie Gizmo Polie SpongeBob SquarePants Patrick Star Finn the Human Jake the Dog Princess Bubblegum Flint Lockwood Sam Sparks Dracula Mavis Dracula Skipper, Private, Kowalski and Rico Ben Tennyson Gwen Tennyson Robin Beast Boy Cyborg Raven Starfire Dipper Pines Mabel Pines Grunkle Stan Soos Wendy Corduroy Star Butterfly Marco Diaz Mordecai Rigby Kim Possible Ron Stoppable Cosmo Wanda Jenny Wakeman Ami Onuki Yumi Yoshimura Hiro Hamada Baymax Olaf the Snowman Rapunzel Flynn Rider Perry the Platypus Barney the Dinosaur Thomas the Tank Engine Lincoln Loud Lori Loud Leni Loud Luna Loud Luan Loud Lynn Loud Lucy Loud Lana Loud Lola Loud Lisa Loud Lily Loud Clyde McBride Bobby Santiago Jr. Mario Luigi Wreck-It Ralph Inspector Gadget Wally Trollman Movies * Olie's Adventures of Aladdin * Olie's Adventures of Turbo: A Power Rangers Movie * Olie Polie and Barney's Great Adventure: The Movie * Olie Polie and The Dark Crystal * Olie's Adventures of Fantasia * Olie's Adventures of of Superhuman Samurai Syber-Squad * Olie's Adventures of The Man Called Flintstone * Olie's Adventures of Madly Madagascar * Olie's Adventures of of Ice Age The Continental Drift * Olie Polie and The Adventures of Rocky and Bullwinkle * Olie Polie vs. Hook * Olie's Adventures of The Brave Little Toaster * Olie Polie Meets Bambi * Olie's Adventures of Sleeping Beauty * Olie Polie Meets Andre * Olie's Adventures of Jetsons: The Movie * Olie's Adventures of Thomas and the Magic Railroad * Olie Polie Meets the Swan Princess * Olie's Adventures of The Rescuers * Olie's Adventures of The Jungle Book * Olie's Adventures of The Transformers: The Movie * Olie's Adventures of The Aristocats * Olie's Adventures of An American Tail: Fievel Goes West * Olie's Adventures of Winnie the Pooh * Olie's Adventures of Godzilla (1998) * Olie's Adventures of Brother Bear * Olie's Adventures of The Tigger Movie * Olie's Adventures of Epic Mickey * Olie's Adventures of Toy Story 3 * Olie's Adventures of Tangled * Olie's Adventures of Kung Fu Panda Holiday * Olie Polie in The Enchanted Tiki Room * Olie's Adventures of Night at the Museum * Olie's Adventures of How to Train Your Dragon * Olie's Adventures of Monsters Inc * Olie Polie Goes to the Barnyard * Olie's Adventures of Around The World in 80 Days * Olie's Adventures of of Rover Dangerfield * Olie's Adventures of Mulan * Olie's Adventures of Beauty and The Beast * Olie's Adventures of Buzz Lightyear of Star Command: The Adventure Begins * Olie Polie's World of Color * Olie's Adventures of Cars * Olie's Adventures of Ice Age * Olie's Adventures of 101 Dalmatians * Olie's Adventures of Rudolph and the Island of Misfit Toys * Olie and The Return of Jafar * Olie's Adventures of The Land Before Time * Olie's Adventures of Mickey, Donald, Goofy: The Three Musketeers * Olie's Adventures of Alice in Wonderland * Olie Polie meets The Hunchback of Notre Dame * Olie's Adventures of Horton Hears a Who * Olie's Adventures of Tarzan 2 * Olie's Adventures of Around The World with Timon and Pumbaa * Olie's Adventures of Hoodwinked * Olie's Adventures of The Legend of Tarzan